The Ghost's Spectres
by BIG Z1776
Summary: The Ghost has got an interesting crew, you've got a Mando who's an explosive artist, a snarky pilot, a trigger happy Lasat, a Jedi and his rather troublesome apprentice, and lastly it has an astromech that isn't the most polite of individuals. But they're on a mission, what that mission is is simple. Make trouble for the Empire, what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching the new Star Wars Rebels show and thought up an idea for a fun story. Basically, I'm just putting ideas to words and writing them as if they were an episode. My plan is for each "episode" to be a three chapter arc. I don't plan on any romance with Satine and Ezra, I'll let the show say if they're doing this but we all know Star Wars' reputation with romance, it's kinda like watching thirteen year olds trying to copy what they see in a chick flick. But Disney has a better track record with it so there's hope for you romantics out there.**

Chapter 1

The Ghost was rather quiet as it slid gently through space with her crew resting peacefully. Even Chopper wasn't up to his usual tricks, being too busy maintaining a constant steady course through the inky black nothingness of space.

It had been a long few weeks for the Ghost crew, with several back-to-back missions for their usual customer Bizaggo, whether it was nabbing blasters, equipment, or secrets from the Imperials or stealing some supplies to aid the suffering people of Tarkintown. Either way none of them was even able to hold their eyes open any longer, so Hera had set a nice untouched course out of range of Lothal's sensors. Once there everyone just passed out in their bunks and left Chopper to wake them up in twelve hours. That was twelve hours ago, and Chopper's internal timer had just beeped.

The ornery astromech rolled over to one particular door shared by Zeb and Ezra and opened it, and peaked in. In one of his metal claws he held a single foam canister used for patching holes in water lines. It was a pain to get it off of the skin if it came into contact. In the other hand he had a long cable with carabineers on each end. He grumbled with satisfaction as he saw Zeb lying in his bunk, one arm hanging over the edge and snoring like a bantha. Ezra by now adopted ear muffs to drone out the concussive snoring of his roommate and was also asleep.

Chopper knew what he was doing, and quickly took both carbineers and attached one end to Zeb's belt and reached up carefully and hooked the opposite end onto Ezra's belt. He softly chirped as he sprayed the foam into Zeb's outstretched hand, which flinched slightly at the cold material but didn't wake him up. Chopper couldn't help but chirp excitedly as he took a long piece of grass that had managed to find itself within the cargo bay last time they were on Lothal and edged towards Zeb. He carefully let the long strand brush against Zeb's nose making the large Lasat sniff slightly as he ignored it. But Chopper kept at it until…

_Splat!_

Zeb immediately snapped his eyes open as he realized that something was wrong as the fizzing foam started to solidify on his face with his hand attached.

"Chopper!" Zeb snarled as Chopper began laughing at him in his own unique language and then to seal the astromech tossed the can at Zeb's face, landing a solid shot right on his forehead, enraging said Lasat, "I'm going to rip you apart!"

Zeb leapt from the bed with a loud animal snarl and never noticed that he was attached to the grumbling Ezra who wasn't quite able to hear the exchange.

"Wha? What's Chopper doing now?" the young apprentice grumbled as he sat up and saw Zeb roaring out of the room with a thin cable trailing behind him and Ezra noticed that it led all the way to a carabineer on his belt, "Oh no no no!"

Ezra immediately went to try and detach the cable as Chopper skirted out of the room with Zeb right behind him until the cable connected to Ezra and Zeb's belts snapped tight. Ezra was too late in noticing what Chopper's master plan was and felt himself yanked right out of the top bunk. He landed on the hard deck with a loud thud that reverberated through the ship awaking the very light sleeper and team explosives "artist" as she preferred to be coined. Zeb was too mad and strong to realize that he was attached to Ezra and had yanked him out of bed and through the door. A combination of Ezra's screaming and yelling and Zeb's snarling finally awakened the ship's pilot and owner, Hera, along with their leader Kanan.

The odd conga line of droid, Lasat, and Human went all the way down the hall until Ezra got his senses about him and reached out and grabbed onto a door frame, Sabine's doorframe. Several meters away Zeb felt the line attached to him go taught and was snapped to a halt with the force coming from his waist. Chopper chirped antagonistically at him as Zeb snarled at him trying to get at him with one hand still attached to his face. Meanwhile Ezra kept hanging on for dear life as the door opened right in front of him and Sabine looked down to see Ezra straining to hold onto her door. Ezra about let go at the sight of what she was wearing, a simple gray tank top cut slightly short with a pair of thigh high shorts replacing her normal armor. But like the armor these sleeping clothes were coated in splotches of paint giving them a look as unique as the girl wearing them.

"Alright kid, what'd Chopper do this time?" she asked leaning against the door above Ezra.

"Made Zeb angry…" he strained as he clawed for breath and a better grip.

"I see that, what does that have to do with you hanging onto my door?" Sabine groaned, puffing a stray strand of dyed orange hair out of her eyes.

"Cable…" Ezra groaned again, making Sabine peer out of the doorway and saw the taught cable attached to his belt which ended with Zeb clawing to get at Chopper who was poking at the Lasat with an electrified metal claw, making him madder and madder.

"Oh this is priceless, hold on I'm gonna get my holorecorder," Sabine laughed, "Hey Hera look at what Chopper did!" she called out as she ran into her room and scrambled around trying to find her holorecorder to film this new incident.

"Sabine!" Ezra cried out helplessly, not wanting this to go on the record.

Another one of the doors opened and the pilot yawned as she walked into the hallway to see what was going on. She bumped into the tight cable with her ankles and looked down and looked at where or rather, who, it was attached to.

"Chopper…" she groaned, "You had to?"

"What's going on-oh, I see," Kanan asked as he now noticed the situation, "Chopper you've outdone yourself."

Chopper acknowledged with Kanan as Zeb swiped at him with his free hand.

"He's done it alright! When I'm done with you you'll be powder!" Zeb snarled again as Chopper just kept antagonizing him.

"Okay that's enough you three," Hera said stepping over the cable.

"Three? I'm the victim here!" Ezra protested.

"Zeb, let it go, is that packing foam on your face?" Kanan asked, noticing that one of Zeb's arms was stuck to his face.

"The little cretin used it on me!"

"There's some dissolving solution in the kitchen, go on, we've got a lot to do today," Hera chuckled, heading to the cockpit alongside Kanan.

"Fine," Zeb growled, allowing some slack in the line.

"Finally," Ezra sighed in relief as he let go of his life line and detached the carabineer and stood up.

"Found it!" Sabine called out, holding her holorecorder in hand as she rushed into the hall, "Aww…why'd you make 'em stop?"

"We've got some stuff to get done today, we're low on everything right now, fuel, power packs, explosives, and most importantly supplies, we haven't had time to resupply in between missions."

"Tell me about it," Sabine said, "I used the last of my paint on that last op."

"Well we've got the Imperials in some kind of frenzy right now," Hera pointed out, "Lothal isn't exactly a place we can return to at the moment. We'll need to find another planet where we can resupply until things around Lothal settle down."

"Agreed, we need some place where we can blend in amongst a big crowd," Kanan grumbled.

"Without a lot of Imperials preferably," Ezra added.

"But still a place we can find all the supplies we need at a good price and not be noticed," Sabine mumbled.

"Hera, set a course to Davenport Gateway if you please," Kanan grinned confidently as he figured out the planet that satisfied all the requirements for their little band.

"What's Davenport Gateway?" Ezra asked.

"A big city planet on the outskirts of the Mid-Rim, the Imperials aren't able to keep a large presence there because of how remote it is and how bad the crime rate is. There's a huge black market presence there. If you can't find it on Davenport you can't find it anywhere else in the Outer Rim," Sabine informed their young comrade.

"We'll have to time it just right though," Hera grumbled, "The Imperials will usually cycle out their garrison troops every so often and really crack down."

"Which means we'll need to be in and out within twenty-four hours," Kanan agreed.

"Well that's also plenty of time to maybe do some shopping," Sabine carefully suggested, "I kinda ran my paint dry during that last stretch of missions. I'd like to restock if you don't mind."

"There's probably enough time for all of us to get some personal shopping done. We haven't exactly had much time to spend the credits we've gotten," Hera suggested, seeing the potential in such R&R.

"Well…I don't know, we shouldn't be splitting up with all the heat right now," Kanan mused.

"We can handle ourselves, just keep the kid within arm's reach and we'll be fine," Sabine chuckled, knowing Ezra's habit of getting into some trouble every often.

"Hey I can handle myself just fine," Ezra snapped back defensively.

"She's right, with the Inquisitor out there I want you to stick close to the ship. We can't afford to lose you Ezra, do you have any idea how lucky we were to find you?" Kanan chided him, morphing subtly into 'Jedi Master' mode again.

"And what about everyone else? I'm pretty sure the others have got their own ID's out there for every Imperial cop and stormtrooper to be looking for."

"He's not wrong y'know," Hera pointed out, "With all the trouble we've been causing you can be sure the Imperials are definitely getting the word out."

"You're right," Kanan nodded, putting a hand to his chin and rubbed his beard gently in contemplation, "Davenport Gateway is the busiest space port in the sector. Ships come and go all the time and it's a hotbed of crime and corruption. If I were the Empire I'd expect a wanted fugitive to go there but the odds of actually seeing us are slim."

"So why are we even worrying? We blended in on Lothal just fine and it's way quieter than Davenport is," Sabine said with a hint of irritation.

"Best not to take a chance, better ditch the armor for now Sabine. And the rest of you change out of your usual clothes and switch to something else, preferably something that you haven't worn on Lothal."

"We don't exactly have much of a wardrobe Kanan," Hera said politely, but got what he was getting at.

The odds were against them being discovered already, but with everything going on Kanan decided an easy precaution like changing out their usual clothes which they wore whenever on a mission would be a good way to stack the deck. You couldn't be too careful out here, especially when they'd been stirring the pot like mad the past few weeks. The Empire wasn't the type of government that would take their attacks laying down. Kanan already knew that there were bounties on their heads, but what the bounty was exactly was unknown. But knowing the Empire that bounty was sure to be going out to every bounty hunter in the sector.

Hera went and relaxed in her pilot's seat as she began to tap in the coordinates for their hyperspace jump to Davenport Gateway. It was a straight shot, and they'd arrive within a few hours, hopefully they'd arrive in a quiet time when the Imperials weren't reinforcing their garrison and their arrival would be unnoticed among the chaos. So she didn't expect much to happen, but couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Whether it was on the Ghost or elsewhere she didn't know, but call it woman's intuition she just didn't like it. However there was nothing to be done, they were off to their next destination to refill, resupply, and reequip. What could go wrong?

Davenport Gateway

"Agent Kallus I don't think you understand how much we appreciate you being here," the chief of police of Davenport Gateway said graciously as the two men walked through the metallic halls of the Imperial Security Bureau Headquarters on the planet, "Our resources are spread incredibly thin right now, not even the stops made by the Relentless Battle Group have been able to bring the planet into some kind of order."

"I'm not here to do the job you were tasked with Commander. I'm here for my own reasons and that alone is the reason for your new reinforcements," Kallus responded dismissively. He knew Davenport Gateway's reputation, his first assignment in the ISB had been here, tracking down smugglers running Death Sticks laced with very dangerous toxins. Of course he'd succeeded, but it was the experience of knowing how difficult it was to track down someone on this planet that had brought him back.

"Well the security forces we have are at your disposal."

"Of course they are, I requisitioned them, Kallus thought tiredly to himself.

He hadn't been forced to work with the local law enforcement, and was glad for it. These fools were quite inept at anything but normal day-to-day operations and had always been on the receiving end of several embarrassments that had seen their police chiefs cycle through as rapidly as the Imperial battle groups could resupply the garrison. But this one had made it longer than the last one, and seeing as the last chief was the previous record holder that was an accomplishment. So he couldn't be that incompetent.

"Are the preparations I requested ready?" Kallus asked, brushing off the officer's talk.

"Of course, we have already wired our security feeds of every dock and landing pad and we've staked out the rail terminals with my best men and have handed out the signal jammers you sent over. However I am most curious about the request to have a single anti-gravity restraining system prepared in a storage room. Why only one and why there? Isn't the rebel cell in question made up of five individuals?"

"You will find out when we accomplish the first phase of my operation. And make no mistake, if the first phase fails then all of this will have been for nothing. And then all hopes you had for promotion will disappear."

"Agent Kallus I know this city, and I know my men, we won't fail you."

"But you don't know these Rebels."

**And Chapter One is finished, I'll have the next one up and ready ASAP. In the meantime any suggestions or pointers are always appreciated.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The gang arrives, and someone sticks their neck out a bit too far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the story seemed pretty popular so I decided to get another one finished for you guys. Thanks for the support. By the way, I'll do my best to incorporate what we see in the actual show seeing as it's still going. I don't really plan on major happenings until after the season's over. **

**Note: If you're not familiar with Davenport Gateway it's not canon, nor is it expanded universe. It was a planet made up for the web series Relentless, a fan made Star Wars series.**

Chapter 2

Everyone was in the cockpit of the Ghost as the countdown timer to them exiting hyperspace got to within a minute. Everyone was in their usual seats, but in different outfits, as Kanan had instructed. He himself wasn't wearing his armor, instead he had on a brown leather jacket with the same pants. His lightsaber and blaster were on his belt, with the saber being in its two pieces on his belt. Ezra had opted for one of the only other clothes he had, a blue jacket that was probably a little bit big for him and khaki pants with his wrist mounted energy slingshot hidden under his sleeve. Zeb had just grabbed a big black cloak with a hood to cover his normal clothes, he wasn't one to just change, much to the discomfort of Ezra's sense of smell. Sabine had taken off her armor, seeing as no one could miss it, and just put on a green vest smeared with dabs and dots of paint that went down to just above her knees and hid her blasters from sight. Under it she'd put on a purple long sleeved shirt. Hera had a bit more to choose from when it came to clothes, and had put on a set of tight red pants and a white shirt with a leather vest over it where she'd stashed her pistol.

Chopper had been told to stay with the ship, else he start a fight with the someone or something, like a security droid or a cop. Hera had already contacted their usual supplier and arranged for the pickup of their supplies which were supposed to be waiting at a small space port away from the main higher scale and thus more Imperial heavy areas. After the supplies were loaded Kanan and Hera had given everyone their fair share of the credits and a time to be back aboard. They'd all earned some time to shop around and see about purchasing something that would make life more comfortable so long as it was within their budget.

"Alright, coming out of hyperspace in three, two, one," Hera counted down and then the Ghost exited hyperspace and the view of the planet below rapidly filled the viewscreen.

"Whoa," Ezra drawled out as he saw the planet in question.

The planet seemed to glitter with yellow lights and glowed an almost red from the pollution that was well known to shorten the inhabitants' lifespans. The surrounding space was pretty crowded, freighters of all shapes and sizes went back and forth all around the local space. In the distance Hera winced at the sight of an Imperial class Star Destroyer. It wasn't really bothering anyone, and there weren't any TIE fighters trolling about looking for trouble. So Kanan just nodded to Hera to proceed and the Ghost gently rocked forward as its engines accelerated the ship forward towards the planet.

Davenport Gateway, ISB Headquarters

"Agent Kallus, our sensors just caught a VCX-100 freighter exiting hyperspace. But we lost them about as soon as they appeared," a technician seated at one of the sensor control stations in the command center for the Imperial building called out.

Kallus smiled to himself, smug in the assurance that he was correct at guessing the rebels' mindset in staying clear of Lothal and coming here to resupply and re-equip.

"That's them, alert all forces to call in their position as soon as they've been spotted. No one is to make a move until I give the order."

"Yes sir," another man at the comms station snapped obediently as Kallus stared with daggers at the images he'd gathered of the crew of this ship.

"Welcome to Davenport Gateway, rebel scum."

Davenport Gateway, Space Port No. 23

"Well, here we are gang," Hera said as the Ghost touched down within the circular landing bay area that they'd managed to secure for themselves.

"And there's our supplies," Kanan pointed, seeing a stack of crates waiting for them with the marks of their supplier clearly visible with a Rodian leaning against them, watching the Ghost as it settled into place.

"Well, let's hurry up, I've already got my own stuff to do," Sabine said as she got up and made her way out of the bridge.

"First we load our supplies," Kanan ordered, "Then you can go do whatever it is you need to do Sabine."

"Fine," Sabine groaned as everyone began sliding down the ladder as the hatch opened and the ramp lowered into position.

"Chopper you stay here," Hera commanded.

"Yeah, don't want you causing trouble," Zeb snickered as the grumpy droid chattered at them angrily as he rolled back inside.

"What was that?!" Hera huffed like a mother stunned at hearing her child cussing like a sailor.

"Ah my friends it has been too long," the Rodian called out, extending his arms out in greeting.

"What do we owe ya Chich?" Kanan asked sternly, knowing this Rodian.

"Oh no hellos? I thought we were friends?"

"Hello Chich," Hera groaned, "Now come on what's the cost this time?"

"Seeing as I like you," the Rodian began, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Or seeing as we kept your whole operation from being busted," Zeb growled.

"True…true, I'll make you a special discount, two thousand credits for the supplies, fuel, explosives, and power packs."

"That's not a bad deal," Sabine shrugged as Hera counted out the cash and handed it over.

"You see, I remember those who have helped me in the past."

"We only helped you because you were a security threat to our operation."

"Yes well, if it's all," Chich replied.

"That's all," Zeb growled and the Rodian turned and left.

"Wow, you guys sure don't seem to like him," Ezra chuckled.

"He's a cheapskate. Trust me, you don't want to know the kinds of things he's involved with," Hera said as she and the others began getting the crates loaded. The process of loading up the ship didn't take all that long, and soon they were shutting the hatch with Chopper looking out of the bridge window, probably simmering in his metal shell.

"Alright, you know the plan, kid stick with Zeb, and don't cause any trouble."

"You do know the last time those two went out on their own right?" Sabine laughed, referring to the stolen TIE fighter incident.

"There aren't any TIE fighters around here for them to steal, and no stormtroopers for Zeb to beat up on. But be on alert all the same, there are a great many unsavory characters around here. There's a reason the Imperials avoid it," Kanan warned.

"Please, with the big guy's stench no one will even bother," Ezra said confidently, starting leaning on Zeb, who, not too pleased with Ezra's comment, stepped to the right and almost let Ezra topple over onto the dirty concrete floor.

"And none of that either," Hera noted, "We'll have enough to worry about without you two at each other's throats."

"If he could reach," Zeb chuckled.

"And what about you two?" Sabine asked, noticing that Kanan and Hera were standing pretty close to one another.

"We've…got plans," Kanan grinned confidently looking at Hera who gave him one of her all-knowing smirks.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to-," Ezra began, but Zeb slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Come on we're wasting time," he said hurriedly, knowing Kanan and Hera well enough to not let Ezra finish his sentence.

"Sabine are you sure you'll be alright?" Hera asked as their two comrades started walking out of the door.

"I'll be fine, I'm heading to that little shop over by the food courts that I get my materials from. I've never had trouble before and I don't intend to start now."

"Alright then, if anything," Kanan said, but didn't finish.

"Call you on the comm link I got it, besides," she stated, tapping on her thigh loud enough to hear the metal of her blasters, "I'm not exactly unarmed."

"We know, just concerned is all," Hera said.

"Thanks mom," Sabine laughed good-naturedly and turned to leave.

"Well, we're spending our free time worrying, come on," Kanan said to Hera and the pair left the hangar.

As each of them left the wide open hangar doors they were being watched. A small black recon droid was hovering over the hangar, hidden behind a clump of antennae. The droid was Imperial, and its masters were well aware of what it was seeing. Outside the hangar was a detachment of plain clothes police agents, and each pair of agents received a target to tail with orders to stay back and stay hidden. These agents each had a small hidden camera somewhere on their person, most of them as a button on their lapel or something of that sort. This meant they could be looking elsewhere but still had to keep their bodies aligned with their targets to keep tabs on them. This would help prevent suspicion from being aroused amongst their target.

But their objective was two-fold, if something went wrong or the order to take them down was given a squad of stormtroopers was standing by within a minute's time. But they were a back-up net meant to ensnare their quarry using the heavy blaster pistols hidden in or under their jackets or coats. For now though, they were to watch and above all wait. Everything depended upon their ability to lull these Rebels into a false sense of security and then pounce on them once that was achieved. But they still didn't have a target. That was for Agent Kallus to decide.

Davenport Gateway, ISB Headquarters

"They've left sir."

"Show me," Kallus ordered and three view screens popped up, showing that the rebels had split up into pairs, save one.

"We've identified the Jedi to be with the Twi'lek heading north in District 8-D Level Twenty and the Padawan to be with the Lasat headed towards District 12-D Level Ten."

"And the Mandalorian?" Kallus demanded.

"Alone sir."

"Location?"

"District 3-F Level Five," the trooper reported.

_Perfect_, Kallus thought to himself. She was well over a kilometer from her comrades in an area with no security blind spots. It was void of back alleys and most roads and streets were dead ends, perfect for an ambush and then pursuit. But best of all, it was easily navigable for air speeders to swoop in from above and bypass buildings and streets crowded with civilians.

"That's our target, I want snipers with overwatch of all routes into and out of that area. Reposition squads one and three to support squad two. Reroute any local law enforcement away from her. Let her get her guard down."

"Yes sir."

"Get me a speeder," Kallus ordered, seeing the young Mandolorian looking around on the screen, her face bright with energy and a sense of purpose, "I'll lead the operation myself."

Davenport Gateway, District 3-F Level Five

Sabine always at her most excited whenever she was out on her own as she was now, off to find her favored paint shop where she had a good friendship with the owner who gave her access to some materials that found their way into Sabine's paint bombs, fireworks, and other items that could have used the vibrant touch of an artist like her.

This part of Davenport was an area she had visited many times, and never had any problems. It was supposedly had a pretty high crime rate, but with the Empire if one of them didn't like the way you looked at them it was construed as treason. From Sabine's experience most of the people were just families trying to scratch a living in tough circumstances. None of them seemed to be the type of people to turn to crime, and those that did attempt it here didn't live in this neighborhood and were taken care of pretty quickly by the same people who Sabine knew seemed to go out of their way to make the people miserable. It was a give and take, crime didn't exactly match up with the big picture for the Empire, and they quickly stomped them out, or tried as the case was time and again with herself and her crew.

Sabine was well within the food court area where there many small mom-and-pop type eateries and stands serving a variety of exotic foods mostly right from the local marketplace and were usually pretty fresh and always delicious. Sabine saw that her usual stand which served a few Mandolorian dishes was open for business and she decided to stop by for a quick bite to eat before heading to her destination.

"How's the gi dumpling soup today?" she asked, walking up to the counter as the old human man running the joint noticed her.

"Very good, we just got in a fresh batch of gi fish. Would you care to try some miss?" he asked with a warm friendliness that was seldom found nowadays.

"Of course, and can I get a side of Haarshun bread? It's been a while since I've had a homecooked meal I recognize," Sabine said with a smile as her stomach began to note the absence of food in its belly as her nose was filled with many familiar smells that reminded her of home.

"You're Mandolorian my dear?" the man asked as he gently stirred the pot and scooped out a few ladles of the yellow broth and white dumplings, quite intrigued in Sabine's statement of his Mandolorian dishes being familiar to her.

"Yeah, I know there aren't many of us around these parts," Sabine smirked as the soup was placed on a tray with a plate of the incredibly thinly baked and rock solid bread.

"No we don't, normally you Mandos are pretty recognizable."

"Well I'm not wearing my armor for good reason," Sabine said as she fished out the credits to pay for her meal.

"Ah, trying to avoid some unwanted attention my dear?" the man chuckled wholeheartedly.

"You could say it was of the…Imperial variety."

"Hmm…I do see. Well we haven't seen any stormtroopers around her in a while. Things have been pretty quiet since the Relentless and her battle group left with those reinforcements a good chunk of the criminal population."

"The Relentless? The Imperial heavy carrier?" Sabine asked as she handed over the credits.

"Yeah, it came and left within a few days with ten thousand troops. They were mostly up in the space port area where the real trouble is. Heard they blew up a smuggler's ship trying to run only to find out they were smuggling toys, can you believe that? Toys!"

"Oh I can just see the faces on those bucket heads when they opened those crates," Sabine laughed out loud, and then began imitating the Imperials, "Like as soon as they open it, 'What's this? Toys? We risked our lives for toys? But it's okay we're Imperials and we don't care how stupid this makes us look.'"

Sabine and the old man shared a good laugh at the misfortune of the Imperial soldier, as the galaxy tended to do all the time. But, something made the old man stop laughing and Sabine couldn't tell until she felt someone standing behind her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her stomach felt like it dropped to her toes. Sabine probably shouldn't have made fun of those stormtroopers, karma doesn't necessarily care whose side you're on.

"You know, you probably should've just quit while you were ahead," a very familiar voice said behind her.

She spun around, and her right hand reached under her long vest to the handle of her blaster. But it stopped short at who she found herself pinned in by. It was Agent Kallus, he was standing there with his hands behind his back and a confident grin on his face. Behind him were at least ten stormtroopers, all pointing their weapons at her.

"Well, when you deserve it, you deserve it," Sabine said back nervously, her mind racing her heart matched the hundreds of ideas and plans rushing through her mind as it beat so hard she could feel it in her ears. Then her elbow bumped into the piping hot bowl of soup, and an idea struck her.

The stormtroopers were on either side of Kallus, but there was an opening where two of the troopers on the far left were side by side with a table next to them and a clear line into an alleyway right behind it. She knew that for her mad plan to work her opponents would need to get closer.

"Perhaps, but you should remember that it is you who find yourself surrounded and defenseless," Kallus said confidently, and waved a hand forward, "Now don't resist, we need you alive."

The stormtroopers began to move forward, their weapons ready to fire. Sabine couldn't tell if they were set to kill or to stun. Either way she was in trouble if this didn't work.

"There's your first mistake," Sabine chirped as she backed up away from the stormtroopers, making them come even closer, and that's when she let 'em have it.

Grabbing the soup bowl in one hand she swiped it across the line of heads, making the steaming contents splatter against their helmets, and those that didn't get hit, held their arms up in reflex. And this gave Sabine the opening she was looking for. She bolted to the left and jumped onto the table, leaping over a stormtrooper behind the group sent forward to arrest her. As she hit the ground with a roll she noted how she'd need to remember that trick for future uses. The alley was directly ahead as she heard the odd sounds of E-11 blaster rifles firing their stun blasts at her. Several flew by her head and more than a few landed in front of her and behind her.

"Spectre Five to Spectre One come in!" Sabine yelled into her comm, as she chanced a look back down the alley to see Kallus leading the charge after her.

"Spectre Five what is it?" the voice of Kanan asked just as suddenly as she'd called out on the comm.

"It's Agent Kallus he just tried ambushing me! We gotta-," Sabine continued as she was about to exit the alley. But her call was cut short by four stormtroopers jumping into the alley's only exit. She skidded to a halt as she gasped at the sight. Normally this would have worked, but today things were different, and this definitely sank in just before the troopers fired. Blue circular stun blasts slammed into her chest. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

The comm link clattered to the ground, coming to rest at Kallus' feet and he picked it up with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Spectre Five repeat your last! Spectre Five come in!" the comm called out with another voice, a voice Kallus recognized as that of the Lasat.

"I don't think your friend is available right now," Kallus spoke into the comm link as his troopers secured restraints around Sabine's wrists after checking for a pulse and making sure she hadn't hit her head collapsing onto the ground.

"Kallus!" another voice hissed into the comm, the voice of the youngest member of the team, Ezra, "If you hurt her I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"I look forward to it," Kallus said with a taunting laugh as he then dropped the device onto the ground and then stomped on it in one swift stroke. He'd made his point, and now the game really began.

**Well there we are, Chapter Two is finished. Thanks for reading folks hoped you enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed writing it. Like I said before any suggestions or pointers are always appreciated so don't hesitate. Until next time folks.**

**Next Chapter Preview: This is different, looks like the crew's gonna have to launch a rescue mission without their explosives artist, oh well, fun can still be had.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, what can I say I've got a muse as they say. So I decided to get as much done as possible while I have momentum. So, here we go.**

Chapter 3

"Okay what in the world happened? I thought the Empire didn't have much of a presence here," Ezra shouted as soon as he and Zeb ran into the Ghost's meeting room.

"Agent Kallus must've guessed our next move," Kanan mused, characteristically stoic and composed, unlike Zeb and Ezra, who were flipping out big time over the capture of Sabine.

"That would explain the Star Destroyer in orbit," Hera said regret laced in her voice, "We should have known better than to let her go alone."

"None of us could have seen this coming, let's all just calm down and figure out how we're going to get her back," Zeb piped up.

"That's the thing, we should have known better, we've had so much success that we should have known that the Empire would step up their efforts to try and capture us. Now they've got Sabine," Hera snapped, very much surprising everyone as she collapsed onto the chair, "Now they'll be expecting us. It's the only reason the ship hasn't been attacked."

"Hey," Kanan said, crouching down next to her and resting a hand on her shoulder, "We've gotten through tougher scrapes than this. We'll figure something out."

Then Chopper rolled up and chirped at them in his own language that only Kanan and Hera could understand. But usually you could get a rough idea from the tone of his voice, and judging by his unusually calm tone he had figured something out.

"You're right Chopper, they are probably watching the ship," Hera sighed, then perked up as she realized something, "We can use that…"

"Uh…care to share?" Ezra questioned, slightly confused how the Empire keeping tabs on them was a good thing.

"They want us to try a rescue, we've done it enough times that Kallus will try and predict our next move. Otherwise they would have made a try at all of us at once. They're watching us, keeping tabs on our movements and our ship so they can take us all in one fell swoop when we try and rescue Sabine," Kanan replied, piecing things together on the fly as he paced around the room.

"So what? We do nothing because the Empire may be watching us?" Zeb roared out of frustration, "Either way Sabine's still theirs. They still win!"

"Not if we do what they don't expect," Kanan said.

"Well they've been able to predict our moves lately, so I'm pretty sure that they'll see us coming either way," Ezra piped up.

"We leave," Hera whispered, her mind starting piece it together.

"Or make it look like we left," Kanan smiled, "I've got a plan."

"Care to explain oh fearless leader?" Zeb groaned.

"Ready the Phantom, and get a map of the skylanes, see if we can find one that's close to us. And Ezra," Kanan said.

"Yeah?" Ezra responded, curious as to what he was getting at.

"You ever hotwired an air speeder?" Kanan asked with a slight grin.

"Well…"

Davenport Gateway, Imperial Security Bureau Headquarters

A feeling of utter weightlessness combined with the added oddity of immobility bombarded Sabine's senses as she slowly returned to consciousness. It was enough to make her feel like hurling as her sense of balance was thrown way out of whack. She creaked her eyes open as the numbness wore away to be replaced with the sensation of soreness, like she'd gotten clubbed right in the chest by Zeb. It was enough to make her grown a bit as she took in the room she was held in. It was quite dark, and it was actually quite large. Her hands were out to the sides slightly above her head held in place with extremely tight restrainers that were activated with the pulsing blue and white energy fields around them surrounding her body. Her ankles had a similar setup holding them in place.

Then she remembered what had happened all at once. Kallus ambushing her in the food court near her destination, her attempted escape down an alley and then being suckered right into a well laid trap. And now, she was here, in Imperial custody, with the most secure restraining system she'd ever seen holding her helplessly in place. She began to feel her heart beat faster and faster as butterflies of fear fluttered around in her gut. Sabine couldn't get a coherent thought together as she pulled futilely against the restraints. She didn't care how futile it was, she just couldn't stay here, she couldn't be captured. She knew very well what horrors were in store for prisoners of the Empire. But as for traitors of the Empire, no one knew, as no one lived to speak of it. And she was classified as a traitor.

That was enough for her to just fight, even if the odds were against her. But in reality, all Sabine accomplished was to completely exhaust herself completely, and the hot humid air of the cell she was in didn't help her in this respect whatsoever. She knew that she was trouble, big trouble, and she just held her eyes shut, knowing that she couldn't let the fear and despair she felt taking over show. But as she struggled with her own emotions the sound of the doors sliding open greeted her ears and her eyes shot open and she looked up to see Agent Kallus himself flanked by two guards wearing all black uniforms and those stupid looking black shovel helmets on their heads.

"Well then," the voice of her tormentor said as he walked in and the two guards moved to their positions at the controls to the restraining system, "Cadet, or former cadet Sabine Wren. What are we going to do with you?"

Kallus had his hands grasping a data pad with some script that Sabine couldn't quite read from the distance she was at. Her fears were now soon to be reality, but she had to put on a brave face, she had to keep her mouth shut. No matter what, she couldn't, wouldn't, give up her friends.

"I'd suggest you'd just get this over with Kallus, I'm not talking," she growled to him as he walked behind her, out of sight.

"You have quite a record my dear," Kallus said from behind her, almost daring her to look behind her, "High marks in all respects, I understand the ISB was looking to potentially recruit you. Oh what promise, now it's all for nothing it seems."

"I wouldn't call fighting for a cause a waste," Sabine said with a brave smirk, looking dead ahead.

"That's what they all say, when I begin," Kallus laughed, and then from behind Sabine he nodded to the men at the controls and all of a sudden a powerful and visible surge of electricity ripped through Sabine's body, causing every nerve in her body to fire all at once, and continue. She couldn't help but scream in agony as the pain didn't subside. Kallus calmly walked back in front of Sabine as the torture continued until he raised a hand without a care and the pain stopped and Sabine couldn't help but go utterly limp. Her head hung down as she panted heavily.

"I won't…talk…" Sabine gasped, making Kallus smirk and brag her by the chin.

"You would, if I had any questions. The fact is you're just a means to an end. Your leaders don't trust you to tell you everything, I wouldn't. So I don't expect you to know anything I don't already know," Kallus said, dropping her chin, and then signaled the controllers once more.

Another, far more powerful surge attacked Sabine's body once again. Her screams were just a futile release as the torture just continued, without any signs of stopping. But it stopped, after several agonizing minutes of nonstop pain and outright suffering it stopped and Sabine couldn't help but feel a few tears fall from her eyes as blood leaked from her ears and nose slightly.

"Why? If I don't know anything…why don't you just…just kill me?" she gasped as she tried to fight it.

"I've always been curious about the Jedi. They say that they can feel the pain of those they love through the force. They will try to rescue you my dear, let's hurry them along shall we?"

Sabine didn't quite understand what Kallus said in her state of mind. But she at least heard him before the pain continued, and didn't stop.

Davenport Gateway, Aboard the Ghost

The feeling hit Ezra like a ton of bricks, it was like a slight stinging in the back of his mind that pulsed like a heartbeat. But it grew, not like a headache but in measured waves as he focused. And he couldn't get it to leave. He held a hand to his head as he leaned against the door trying to get it to leave.

"You sense it too," Kanan's voice said with some measure of concern to his voice.

"Yeah…I-I just can't figure out what it is," Ezra said wincing as he stood up to face Kanan who was clearly concerned.

"Close your eyes Ezra," Kanan ordered, "Clear your mind, focus. Reach out with your feelings, be still, let it come, don't fight it."

Ezra subtly nodded and closed his eyes and tried clearing his mind focusing and then felt it coming like a raging bantha. He could now hear something as well, a shape was forming, colors were starting to materialize in his head. His connection with the force had grown with each day of training since he'd met Kanan, but perhaps too fast, especially after he'd met the Inquisitor on that old asteroid and had let himself slip with uncontrolled emotion that had saved them but had given him his first taste of the cold feeling of the dark side. Ever since then he and Kanan had taken it easy, focusing on control and not allowing emotions to cloud his mind. He'd heard Kanan speak of being able to sense things when his mind was tuned correctly, even seeing the future. But that was something Kanan had said he'd never mastered. Many Jedi could get glimpses of the future very few Jedi were capable of clearly distinguishing it and fewer still had shown a reliable ability to act upon it.

Now, Ezra felt himself seeing something, he began to hear a familiar voice, although he couldn't make out any of the words. He was seeing a familiar face but it was too vague to make out. But it was clear that they were in pain, such great pain that he was starting to get a slight headache himself, like he was experiencing it through them. And then he figured it out and like a tidal wave he came to the realization he was seeing Sabine.

"It's-," Ezra babbled out, but was stopped by Kanan holding his hand out calmly.

"I know, Sabine's being tortured as we speak. You can sense it as I can."

"We-we gotta save her, we…"

"Ezra," Kanan snapped, "I know you want to get going I do to. But that's exactly what they're torturing her for. Kallus knows we're Jedi and he's trying to get our attention and force us into a rash course of action. We have to stick with the plan. We won't be doing Sabine any good if we get caught."

"How…" Ezra stumbled his frustration growing as he tried finding other outlets, "How can I sense it?"

"When you've formed an attachment to someone you can almost see things as they happen around them, or to them if it's extreme enough. And judging by what I'm sensing Sabine is in a great deal of pain right now," Kanan shook his head, frustration giving his voice an edge to it that only came out whenever things were incredibly serious.

"Then we've gotta hurry," Ezra growled, turning to go to the bridge, a boiling rage starting to fill him.

"Ezra," Kanan snapped, grabbing him by the shoulder, "I can feel your anger, your frustration. I know what you're going through, we all do. Don't let those feelings control you, don't give into them. We all know what you're feeling right now."

Ezra let out a heavy sigh and tried releasing the tension that was building up inside with limited but noticeable success.

"Is it that obvious?" he whispered lowly.

"Yeah, I've seen that look before," Hera piped up as she poked out of the bridge and glanced at Kanan with a knowing smile.

"When you try every pickup line in the book it tends to be obvious," Zeb said as he walked out of their shared room.

"Okay can we stop analyzing me and get to saving Sabine, I'm pretty sure Sabine needs our help."

"Alright here's the plan," Kanan said stepping forward. Hera, Ezra, Zeb and I will be aboard the Phantom. Chopper is going to pilot us right to a crowded series of sky lanes, close enough for us to deploy the Phantom and hopefully blend in with traffic. From there we'll go to a parking garage where the Empire keeps its air speeders. Ezra will hotwire one of them and we'll aim them right at the ISB headquarters and let them fly right to the building. Then using some explosives we'll scatter them all over the building and detonate them, causing enough damage to get every emergency vehicle in miles to converge on the building. Hopefully we'll then be able to sneak in with the emergency vehicles and Hera will drop us off near the high security holding facilities on the top levels. Zeb, Ezra and I will then get Sabine out of there and rendezvous for extract on the top floor where Hera will get us out and then we'll meet with Chopper and the Ghost and make our escape."

"Sabine would like this plan."

"She'd rather be the one to execute it though," Zeb chuckled.

"Well she'll have to deal with this one being done without her, Hera, are we ready to lift off?" Kanan asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are love," Hera responded, "I've got a course plotted and ready to go. All Chopper has to do is follow it."

"Let's get the explosives aboard the Phantom. We've got a friend to save."

**Well there's another one. Thanks for reading guys and gals hope you enjoy. As usual if you have any suggestions or pointers I'm receptive, although keep it within reason.**

**Next Chapter Preview: It's on now, one way or another this little episode is going to end. But no matter what, we're gonna have explosions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we go with the next chapter, sorry I've been well…gone, lately. I've had a few things I needed to do for school, and this and my other stories just got pushed off to the sides until I had a little bit to get some writing done. **

**Another note, I was surprised that only ONE PERSON got the reference to IMPS, the fan made film I got Davenport Gateway from. **

Chapter 4

ISB Headquarters, Davenport Gateway

The pain hadn't stopped as Agent Kallus had left the cell. Apparently the Imperials inside had orders to keep her in some kind of pain. It had gotten so bad when he'd been there she'd passed out several times. But the medical droid positioned within the renovated cell had made sure she was awake throughout her hours of torture. The Imperial guards, with their large black shovel shaped helmets, came and went every so often to check to be sure the poor Mandalorian prisoner was still in pain. It wasn't as bad anymore, more of a constant aching and more painful sharp jabs that would zap her to the core every so often to not allow her to sleep.

It was a terrible experience that just went on and on and on. And there wasn't any sign of the experience ever seeming to stop. Sabine by now hadn't had a drink in some time, her mouth was extremely dry, her lips were cracked and sore, and they would start to bleed slightly and sporadically. She was also starting to feel the aching of hunger with no way to stave it off. And the Imperials were in no way inclined to help her. But they did have orders to keep her alive. So the medical droid, which had been placed there, to monitor her vital signs and keep her alive and awake enough to feel the pain of the consequences of betraying the Empire, was activated.

Sabine wasn't able to resist or squirm out of the way when the droid brought a large syringe up to her leg and with a scalpel attachment cut open an inch long hole in her pants. And without sterilizing the skin plunged the large needle painfully into her leg. It hurt badly, and she felt the feeling of the nutrients shot get injected into her system to circulate through the rest of her body. It provided all the benefit of a three course meal and an appropriate amount of water. Although there was one bad thing, it didn't quench her thirst, and her stomach didn't acknowledge that she had all the nutrients she needed. It was a sadistic mind game, that much was for certain. She wasn't going to starve to death nor was she going to die of dehydration, but it sure felt like she was going to do both.

"How is our guest?" the voice of Agent Kallus called out after the cell doors opened up and he walked in.

"Alive Agent Kallus, all vitals are within acceptable parameters," the guard obediently called out.

"Excellent, and I trust you're comfortable?" Kallus asked Sabine as she refused to look up, lest he get some satisfaction from seeing the suffering in her eyes, "I'll take that as no. Good, because you're about to be much more uncomfortable. Your ship just took off. We didn't see your friends slink off though, but I trust they're good enough to evade our eyes."

Sabine looked up, hearing that her rescue was more than likely underway. But that's when she saw that he was smiling up at her. And then she figured it out, just as the setting was slightly cranked up from hurting constantly with randomly placed painful shocks to constant pain and long shocks of agony. Sabine had learned to stop screaming a while ago, as it began to hurt just to do that. Although she hadn't managed to control the tears of pain and the clenching of her teeth threatened to damage them.

"When…" Sabine started to gasp, "When they get…here I suggest…you hide," Sabine growled looking him right in the eye.

"Aren't Jedi supposed to not believe in taking revenge?" Kallus laughed.

"I didn't say _they_ would be your problem."

"Really?" Kallus said, now quite amused, "I'll be sure to remember that. Have you not noticed something Sabine?"

"That my friends are on their way?" Sabine said with a grin.

"Hmph, your deductive skills are disappointing," Kallus sighed, "This cell, it's not a high security cell. It was modified just for one of your friends. Unfortunately for you, you were the weak link this day and got yourself caught."

"I'm touched," Sabine said, watching Kallus stand before her.

"This, is I'm sure you'll recognize," he said pointing at a sensor above the door that wasn't a sensor. It was a two way holographic communications sensor, "I want you to see them and I want them to see you. Your friends will realize they've walked into a trap and you'll see them either fall into our hands or die fighting."

"No! They'll never fall for it!" Sabine said desperately, trying to shed the facts and cling to the hope that Kallus wasn't actually that smart. But he was, and this plan was a good one, even she had to acknowledge that. The odds of finding her in a building as large as this one were slim after the only logical place to keep her was booby trapped in some way.

"I'm afraid that they will, my dear," Kallus laughed, hitting a button on his wrist pad and this caused the holographic projector to activate and low and behold was a large scale image that showed the insides of a room very much like the one she found herself confined to. But the difference her was that there were Stormtroopers inside of this image of one. At least a dozen, armed with blaster rifles and equipped with large riot shields hidden in behind the door within sight. Of Sabine but well out of sight of anyone coming inside the cell, "Captain, are your troops prepared?"

"Yes sir, all cells are occupied by one squad, I have ordered them to set their weapons to stun."

"Excellent, as soon as the rebels enter a cell lock down the doors and converge on it."

"Yes sir," the Stormtrooper replied.

They'll never see 'em, Sabine thought helplessly to herself. Those cells were designed with ambushes in mind.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to watch the entire thing my dear. But," Kallus said, waving to one of his men who grabbed a long cloth that Kallus threw to him, "We can't have you spoiling our surprise."

Sabine knew what the cloth was for, in her chosen line of work she'd been caught before and being gagged was a classic Imperial tactic used both as a silencer and as a way to further insult the psyche of a prisoner. It had happened to her once before, and after being rescued that time by Kanan and Zeb she'd sworn that it wouldn't happen again. So she resisted, and resisted with all she had. Sabine tossed her head back and forth as the restraints were forced downwards closer to the ground, close enough for the guard to do his job. It took several attempts as Sabine fought, screamed, and bit trying to keep them from doing their job.

"If you want something done right…" Kallus growled, finally walking forward and out of nowhere threw a punch that forced the air from Sabine's lungs and knew she'd be bruising thanks to his brutal blow.

This did the job of getting her to stop, the gag was yanked forcefully into place with a knot tied in the middle clenched in between her teeth. It was very effective, and as tight as this guard tied it around behind her head she knew it wasn't going anywhere without the use of her hands. But that was an issue with them being restrained in such a way. It was a mere final nail in the humiliation, and she knew that it was just what Kallus wanted. They'd only been humiliating him for the past few months, Sabine was right to guess that's partially why he was doing all this to her. But at least she was still alive, and that her friends were coming for her, they had to be, if she expected to _stay_ alive.

Phantom

"Well, we made it, so far so good," Hera sighed as the Phantom cruised amongst the sky lanes amongst hundreds of different types of airspeeders.

"Chopper didn't have to nearly turn half the airspeeders on the planet into specks on the Ghost's windows," Zeb growled, still recovering from the rather…unconventional separation method that Hera had cooked up this time around.

The Phantom had detached from the Ghost just as Chopper flew the ship right through a sky line intersection, scattering speeders far and wide, and created the perfect cover for the Phantom to detach and go completely unnoticed. The chaos couldn't have been planned any better, hundreds of airspeeders of ever shape, size, and description went far and wide which allowed Hera to pilot the Phantom well beyond the view of any cops or cameras and went straight towards the large bulbous looking ISB building situated right in the most influential and secure zone in the city.

"Well what now?" Ezra asked, seeing the building right in sight.

"Alright," Kanan said, pulling up the schematics of the large building, "Thanks to our friend Fulcrum, we have a detailed layout of the entire building. They'll probably be holding Sabine, here, in the upper levels in their highest security zone."

"They'll have everything up there, Stormtrooper patrols, turrets, rayshields, and cameras covering every square inch of the place," Zeb growled, knowing what they were up against.

"What's this area here?" Ezra asked, pointing at a highlighted area that was quite similar to the high security zone they were examining. It was just below the high security zone separated by a few floors of offices and other anonymous rooms.

"It's the lower security area. Where they keep average criminals and stuff of that nature," Kanan said, "There's not much to the security system in that area. The Empire wouldn't be foolish enough to keep Sabine there considering our record of jailbreaking people."

"I wouldn't put it past them," Zeb chuckled.

"Not today. The Empire has really stepped up their efforts this time around gang. So do we," Hera said, piloting the Phantom carefully, keeping to the sky lanes and maintaining a constant speed that wasn't over the limit but wasn't holding up traffic.

"Which is why we brought this crate of explosives, and there's our ride," Kanan said with a grin, pointing at a building with several landing platforms that were covered with emergency vehicles of all shapes and sizes.

"You can't be serious Kanan, those firespeeders are relics."

"So is everything else of ours," Kanan grinned, "It'll work just fine. Hera, just get us close."

Hera nodded and proceeded to make the proper turn that would get them just over the landing pad where four of the large speeders were just waiting to be hijacked. The Phantom began to slow down and gently began to descend within jumping height. The rear hatch opened and Ezra knew that this would take a little bit of faith to make this leap. They were well over fifty feet off the deck and Kanan didn't even hesitate and dove right out of the shuttle without hesitating.

Kanan had made higher jumps than this before, and sticking the landing was no great hurdle. But the same couldn't be said for Zeb and Ezra who were right behind him. But as usual, his plan went off without a hitch and the Lasat and the Apprentice fell right into Kanan's expert force grip and were landed gently on the ground.

"Well, that wasn't too hard," Zeb chuckled as he followed Kanan to the hatch of a firespeeder and followed the Jedi into the ship after a well tied wave of the hand and a proper use of the force opened the door into the vehicle without incident.

"Things are about to get a lot tougher," Kanan said grimly, wincing noticeably.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked, then he himself had to grab hold of something as the same feeling of suffering and pain reached him again.

"What are you two doing?" Zeb growled.

"It's the force," Kanan answered.

"Sabine, she's in pain," Ezra groaned, "It's worse now that we're so close."

"Come on, we need to get going. Think you can hotwire this thing?" Kanan asked.

"You know it," Ezra grinned, and they all got to work.

Kanan looked up to see if he could locate the Phantom which Hera was sure to have going on its next mission phase. The one Sabine would have preferred to have been there for. The crate of over fifty detonators was dumped by Zeb shortly before he'd jumped from the Phantom and was loose like so many marbles. The plan was simple, Hera would pilot the Phantom right over the large building and then pull up, scattering the detonators all over the building to await the push of a single button and would give rise to chaos, more specifically fire. And no one would suspect ill things of a firespeeder going to the fire.

"Okay Spectre One here it goes, once I've dropped the cargo I'll rendezvous with Ghost and return to pick you up," Hera called out on the comm link.

"Very well, we'll be in and out with Spectre Five before the Imperials even know what happened," Kanan said confidently and then saw the Phantom bank away from the traffic.

The agile Phantom dove at a low angle, aiming at along the side of the top of the imperial building. The building's defenses hadn't been expecting such a close quarters assault, and didn't get a chance to open fire before Sabine yanked back on the stick and a flew right over the building, scattering thermal detonators all over the metal top of the building. She watched behind her to be sure that each and every one of the explosives balls of death were out of her ship before yanking back on the stick, shutting the hatch and climbing spacewards, aiming to join the mothership and prepare for word to reach her of the team's success or failure.

"Good job Hera," Kanan said proudly from the cockpit of the firespeeder now in their possession. And then he held up the explosives control detonator with the big red button on it.

And with a single push of a button a series of explosions ripped across the face of the building sending showers of orange, red, and yellow fire all over with strips of metal flying every which way. Power terminals, fuel lines, and explosives in an unfortunate armory detonated as the heat reached them, causing ballooning secondary explosions to mushroom upwards and outwards, engulfing dozens of floors and hundreds of rooms and offices in fire and chaos. The skylanes around the building fell apart as anyone near the epicenter tried high tailing their way away from the destruction. And this chaos was just what the Ghost's crew needed to accomplish their fairly well laid plan.

So far so good.

**Well that's all I feel like folks. And I have a feeling that this will be the last chapter for some time. The reason is a sad one. Yesterday I lost my grandmother, it's a very tough thing to lose someone you love so dearly at what's supposed to be such a joyous time to spend with your family. I will miss her terribly, but I understand that as mortal men and women these things happen, and that we should thank God for the time that we did have with those we loved. But it doesn't make the loss any easier to bear. Those of you who have felt the pain of loss know this, and those of you who have yet to reach the time in your lives where life starts to take things away remember this. During this Christmas season hold your loved ones close, let them know how much you love them. Because it may be the last time you'll see and speak with them on this Earth. So in closing, Merry Christmas.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Well, the ball is rolling, time to see who's got the better plan.**


End file.
